All We Ever Needed
by catastr0phex
Summary: What happens when you realize that the life you lead, isn't really the life you want?
1. Prologue

**Title:** All We Ever Needed  
**Author:** Ally  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Takes place after Suddenly Everything Has Changed, with a few major/minor modifications.  
**Author's Note:** My first fanfic, hope you all enjoy. The first chapter is kind of bland, but that's for a reason. I promise that the next chapter would be filled with stuff that are more...interesting. Major thanks goes out to Lena, my beta, for helping me with this story. Reviews are always appreciated.  
**Disclaimer:** The WB owns all.

.  
.  
.

Rain fell in steady torrents down the dimly lit street.

The brunette walked alone. Hunched down...head bent...her tears concealed by the downpour.

In the distance, a white house stood, proud and tall. An elegant mansion, built like a perfect dollhouse.

But like a dollhouse, it lacked warmth...and life.

For her, this was home.

-

The front door opened, and she was greeted by nothing but silence. It had been like that for as long as she could remember.

She was used to it. Being alone, let down, disappointed.

So why should it be any different when she found out Lucas cheated on her with her best friend?

_Why did it hurt so much? _

Her footsteps echoed in the empty house as she walked over to the living room. Still in soaking wet clothes, she curled up on the couch, too numb to feel the cold seeping through her skin.

Another night spent alone.

-

_"Brooke call me, please? We really need to talk."_

Hazel eyes fluttered open. Peyton. What was she doing here?

Groggily, she got up. But there was no sign of the blonde anywhere.

It then dawned on her that the voice came from none other than her answeringmachine.

She walked over to it, her hand hovering above the phone, tempted to call. There were many things she'd like to know, many questions that she needed answered.

The faces of her ex-boyfriend and her best friend swam before her eyes.

Guilt was evident...and so was...

Pity.

Her lips twisted into an angry scowl, the sudden need to return the phone call...gone.

_Message deleted._

_---_

It's about to rain, Haley thought glumly as she tore her gaze away from her bedroom window. There hasn't been a beautiful day since the week before, and she couldn't help but feel...

Absolutely bored.

"Earth to Hales!"

She shook out of her daze and turned to her boyfriend with a smile. "Hey. I didn't think I'd see you so soon."

"Why?"

"You were moving stuff in the beach house, the last time I checked."

"Yeah."

"Things would get better."

"Not with them" He mumbled as he pulled her down with him on her bed.

She rubbed his back consolingly. "What can I do to help?"

A smile tugged at his lips. "You can sing for me."

"What?" She shook her head vigorously. "Nathan...I...I can't."

"C'mon, please?"

She looked down. How could anyone resist those pouting lips and those...pleading blue eyes?

"Fine. But only this once."

He pulled out the guitar from under her bed and handed it to her.

She took a deep breath and began to play her guitar and sing.

_Wish enough, wise man'll tell you a lie  
Window broke, torn up screens  
Who'd have thought that you'd dream  
Of a single tragic scene _

_I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just want to take it off of you_

_Cause Blue Eyes  
You are all that I need  
Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the sweet to my mean_

_Fess it up, dot on the palm of your hand  
I can help you to stand  
Saved it up for this dance  
Tell me all the things you can  
I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna be the one that's true_

_Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the secret I keep  
Cause Blue Eyes_

_All the lights on and you are alive  
But you can't point the way to your heart  
So sublime, when the stars are aligned  
But you don't know  
You don't know the greatness you are_

_Cause Blue Eyes  
You are destiny's scene  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna be the one_

_I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna get it on with you_

_Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the secret I keep  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna sing a song with you…_

"Wow. That was...amazing, Haley."

She blushed. "You're just saying that 'cause you're my boyfriend"

"No, I mean it."

"Well, thank you."

"Mhmm" He leaned in for a kiss. "So was that part true?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he did so. She found it adorable.

"That you want to get it on with me?"

A pillow was hurled his way, barely missing his head.

"I take that as a no."

---

The doors to his hospital room opened, revealing Peyton. He smiled. After the way she left yesterday, he wasn't quite sure if she'd come back.

"Hey"

She chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she slowly approached him. "Lucas..."

His smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"It's Brooke..."

"What about her?"

She glanced up at him with tear-filled eyes. "She knows, Luke. She knows about us."

---

**Credits:**  
Blue Eyes by Cary Brothers


	2. Wreck of the Day

Word had gotten out over the weekend about the whole Peyton/Lucas/Brooke fiasco, and all of Tree Hill High was dying to know the juicy details. Of course, not knowing the whole truth didn't keep them from forming their own opinions about the situation.

_Only in Tree Hill,_ Brooke thought bitterly.

_"Look at her, she looks so depressed. I feel bad."_

She rolled her eyes. Yeah, like they really cared.

She continued walking down the halls, determined to get to class, despite the numerous questions and the pitying looks.

_"He is so much better with Peyton anyway. He doesn't deserve someone like Brooke"_

She wanted to slap the obnoxious bitch that said that, but she didn't. Instead, she continued walking stiffly, pushing past what she could vaguely recognize as Tutor Girl and Nathan.

It's not like she could argue with that statement anyway. It was the truth.

And the truth hurt. Real bad.

---

Haley backed away as a tearful Brooke sped past them in a huff. She turned to Nathan with a rather amused look on her face. "What's her problem?"

"Lucas cheated on her with Peyton."

"I didn't know she'd care so much."

A deep frown appeared on Nathan's face. "Haley, that's kind of harsh."

"C'mon, you know she has like, a thirty second rebound rate. Besides, she'd probably hooked up with guys that had girlfriends anyway...so it's not like she didn't deserve it."

"You don't know anything about her."

"And you do?"

"No." _Not anymore._

"Then why are you so tweaked about it?"

"Because it's just annoying to see people constantly pick on her." He said lamely.

Haley shook away the nagging feeling that Nathan wasn't telling her the exact truth.

Why would he lie to her about something as stupid as that anyway?

---

"Bevin, this is awesome!" Brooke giggled. She was already intoxicated, but not enough to numb the aching pain in her chest.

There was something missing.

Bevin grinned. "I told you, going to a killer party is the best way to forget about Lucas."

Brooke quirked an eyebrow. "Lucas who?"

The two shared a laugh. Bevin pointed over to a handsome guy by the bar, blatantly checking Brooke out. "I think someone's got the hots for you"

Brooke licked her lips. "This party's just about to get exciting. Catch ya later!"

She made her way over to the guy, swaying her hips seductively as she did so. Maybe this was what she needed. A one night stand.

"Hey you" She purred. "What's your name?"

"Josh" He grinned.

"Are you having fun?" He nodded. "Me too...but..."

He chuckled. "But?"

"Oh..I don't know. I think my fun needs to be kicked up another notch" She leaned over him, her lips hovering dangerously close to his. "Any ideas?"

"Definitley" He whispered as his lips captured hers.

The kiss was good...great, even...but something...something wasn't right.

She pulled away abruptly. "I can't do this."

"Tease"

She didn't even bother to reply as she stormed out of the bar.

-

"Hi" She walked in, hands in her pockets, eyes downcast, looking at anywhere but him. She was no longer drunk. She spent two hours walking from the bar to there and that was enough to sober her up.

He glanced up from his book, mildly surprised. "Hey."

"You aren't supposed to be reading, y'know. You have to rest if you want to get better."

"I know." He couldn't help but smile at her genuine care. "I just can't sleep. Got alot of things on my mind."

"Like Peyton?" She asked quietly.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"So what brings you here?"

His question was met with silence.

Lucas could only stare at the girl who was desperately trying to keep her emotions in check. His heart broke at the sight in front of him.

"I guess I just needed to ask you..." She closed her eyes, tears trickling down her cheeks. "What did I ever do to you to deserve this?"

He had no answer for that. The best he could give her was an apology, and he knew, even that wasn't enough. "I...I'm sorry, Brooke. I never meant to hurt you."

She finally looked up, her hazel eyes shining with unshed tears and anger. "Yeah, you did. You dragged me into this, knowing that Peyton was what you wanted all along."

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

His blue eyes locked onto hers as he replied, "Despite what you think, I did care about you."

"No, you didn't. You just felt sorry for me because I was alone."

"Is this what you came here for? To argue? Because—"

She stepped back, hurt. "I just wanted answers. And I didn't even get that."

"Well what do you want me to say, Brooke?"

"I don't know" She mumured, and turned around to leave.

"I still want us to be friends" He pleaded.

"No." She said firmly. "You hurt me, and for that, you get _nothing_."

She closed the door behind her and collapsed into a sobbing heap.

_If this is giving up then I'm giving up,  
giving up on love _

_---_

**Credits:  
**Anna Nalick - Wreck of the Day


	3. Torn Up Photographs

"Nathan? Honey, are you home?"

He frowned. Damn it, he should have left earlier.

"I just came by to pick up some stuff." His voice was flat. Void of any emotion.

She reached for him, but he backed away. "Why won't you come home? Is life with Dan really better?"

"If you could just stop lying to me, then maybe it wouldn't be like this, Mom."

"Nathan—"

"I'm going outside for some air."

He stepped out onto the deck, closing the glass doors behind him. He gulped in the fresh air, the feeling of suffocation, ebbing away.

With a heavy sigh, he sunk into a chair. Confrontations sucked.

_Clink. Clink._

The sound of metal hitting against concrete caught his attention. What was making that noise?

He got up from his seat halfway, eager to get a glimpse of what was going on.

What he saw only made him fall back in his seat with laughter.

Brooke Davis was dragging a shovel, along with a big box back into the woods that were beyond both their backyards.

---

She dropped the shovel and the box upon reaching her destination. Deep in the woods, past her backyard, where a clubhouse stood.

Memories flashed before her, but she hastily pushed them away.

_No use on dwelling on the past_.

---

Nostalgia filled Nathan at the sight of the clubhouse.

It had been a long time since he had been there.

Maybe too long.

---

"Hey"

She turned around, startled. "What are you doing here?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Question is, what are _you_ doing here?" He peered down the hole she dug. "Burying Lucas's dead body, I presume?"

She smirked. "You wish."

"Okay, so what is it?"

She dropped her shovel. "None of your business."

"Alright, whatever."

Uncomfortable silence hung between them.

"Do you miss it?" He asked, nodding towards the clubhouse.

_Yes._ "No. Do you?"

---

He could lie and pretend that he didn't, like she did. Or he could just...

"Yeah, I do."

Tell the truth.

She looked at him, surprised. "Oh"

"I...I guess I should get going."

Hazel eyes locked into blue ones.

"Yeah, alright. Bye, Nathan."

"I'll see you around, Brooke."

---

She watched Nathan leave, her face, emotionless.

When it came to him, she didn't know what to feel anymore.

---

He stopped walking, and turned to face her. He needed to say this, because it was killing him...to see her...like this.

"I know that we haven't had much of a relationship lately, but I just want you to know that if you ever need anything, I'm here."

---

Her face softened at his sincerity, but her eyes remained cold and guarded. "Don't you think it's a bit too late to make up for the past 3 years?"

But he was already gone.

_And you're tearing up photos,  
__'cause you wanna forget...it's over._

_---_

**Credits:  
**Brand New - Soco Amaretto Lime


	4. Falling Down

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait, I got sidetracked with some things and writing this was…well, hard. Although I knew what I wanted to be shown in this chapter, I just for some reason couldn't put it in words. I spent most of my time trying to sort it all out, and now it's all ready. I'm glad you guys like the mix of past and present. There's more coming soon, and some in this chapter too.

.  
.  
.

**Chapter 3: Falling Down**

"Hey" Haley greeted her best friend as she slid into the seat across from him.

"Hi"

"Sorry I wasn't able to see you yesterday. As much as I wanted to, I got tied down at the Café."

He shrugged. "Its okay, my mom explained it all to me. It's not like you missed much anyway."

"So how are you feeling?"

The blonde's lips curved into a wry smile. "As okay as you can be with a broken shoulder."

She couldn't help but laugh. "I'm taking that as a good thing"

"Yeah."

Silence settled between the two friends. There was no tension, but it was uncomfortable nonetheless. Haley began drumming her fingers loudly against the tabletop and humming a soft tune. This annoyance prompted Lucas to speak up.

"You're dying to know, aren't you?"

"What?" She asked innocently.

He shot her a knowing look. "You know."

"Okay, you got me." She conceded. "I'm just curious, that's all."

"Whatever you say."

"Inquiring minds want to know, Mr. Scott. Is it true? Did you really cheat on Brooke Davis, slut of Tree Hill with Peyton, the resident moody artist?"

"Yeah." He looked down at his feet, preparing himself for the possible lecture about respecting girls.

But it didn't come.

"So, are you like with Peyton now, or something?"

"I really don't know. When I saw her at the hospital last week, she said she doesn't want to jump into anything without fixing things with Brooke."

She shrugged. "Well that's very considerate of her."

"I guess. They were best friends, after all. But what we did—it was still wrong."

"But that doesn't matter. I mean, it's not like we always do the right thing, right? The real big question is, do you regret it?"

"What?"

"Being with Peyton."

It was a few minutes later until Lucas replied, "No."

"But I just wish that it didn't end up this way. I never wanted to hurt Brooke."

Sadly, his last sentence went unheard by the mentioned brunette, who slipped out of the library in tears.

--

_He doesn't regret it. He doesn't regret it, _the voice chanted in her head tauntingly, as she quickly walked out of the library, struggling to keep her emotions in check.

She knew she wasn't supposed to be listening into other people's conversations—and she was damn sure she wasn't supposed to hear this one…but she did.

It's almost as if God is out to punish her, or something.

--

Nathan frowned worriedly as he watched Brooke exit the library in haste. He had seen the whole exchange, heard the entire conversation himself. Apparently, silence these days didn't matter—not even in a library.

He fought the urge to run after her and make sure she's okay.

Because he couldn't do that…

Not anymore.

But that doesn't mean no one else can.

--

Brooke pressed her forehead against the cool leather of her steering wheel, breathing raggedly. It felt like her lungs were closing in and someone just ripped whatever was left of her heart and stomped on it.

Tears silently flowed down her cheeks, leaving a salty path at its wake.

Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse…they kid.

_I hear sound echo in the emptiness  
All around but you can't change this loneliness  
Look what you've found, I've fallen down_

--

"Tim!"

Tim detached himself from the cheerleader he was hanging out with and ran up to meet his best friend. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I need you to do me a favor"

"What is it?"

"Can you find Brooke for me and see how she's doing?"

Worry immediately appeared on Tim's face. "What happened?"

"Lucas said some pretty dumb things at the library and she heard it and it really did a number on her." He explained.

Tim shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Look, Nate…I think it's best if you went after her. I mean, don't you remember? She hates my guts."

"Yeah, and don't you remember? She hates me too."

"I'm just saying man…you have more experience in this than I do."

Irritation flashed in Nathan's eyes. "If you're not going to do it, I can always have…"

He sighed. "No. It's okay. I will."

"You make it sound like it's such a burden."

"It isn't. I'm just worried about her as you are, but…"

"But?"

"I guess it's just weird, that's all."

"I'll see you later, okay? I have to go."

"Yeah, later." Tim replied distantly.

As he watched Nathan leave, he couldn't help but wonder,

_Why is he trying to do this now?_

--

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

Brooke, who had been staring off into space, snapped out of her daze and turned to the intruder with a rather annoyed look on her face. "What do you want, Tim?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you were okay."

She crossed her arms defiantly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw you walk out of the library. You were upset." He lied.

"Well, I'm not anymore."

He chuckled, and pointed at her reflection on the side mirror. "Doesn't seem like it. You look shitty."

She glared at him. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No." Pause. "But I was hoping it would snap you out of your moodiness."

She snorted. "What planet do you take psychology classes on?"

"Will you quit being a bitch?" He exclaimed, his patience with her beginning to wear thin.

"No." Came the stubborn reply.

That was when he lost it. "You know what forget it. I'll just go."

"I have no idea why you even did this, I mean, what makes you think that I'll get into bed with you? I already told you numerous times, Dim, no matter what you do; the answer will always be a no" She called after his already departing form.

He turned around, the sincerity in his tone surprising her as he replied, "It isn't about that, okay?"

"Then what is it about?"

"It's because I care. And so does Nathan."

Tears began to fill her eyes once again, this time for an entirely different reason. "Yeah, 'cause you guys just showed that so well the last time."

--

Brooke sighed as she stuffed her pom poms in her duffel bag. Another long practice. At least it took her mind off of…

"Hey, can we talk?"

So much for that.

"What part of I don't want to ever hear from you again don't you understand?"

"Can you drop the attitude?"

"No."

Peyton threw her hands up in frustration. "God, Brooke! Grow up! I'm trying to work things out here and all you do is shut me out!"

"What is there to work out, Peyton? Whatever friendship we had obviously didn't mean enough to you."

"Why do you even care? You'll find another guy eventually…"

She stepped back, hurt. "You did not just say that."

"Brooke…"

"I can't believe _you_ think I'm a slut."

"Well you're not exactly a saint. You've been known to..."

"It's not like you're innocent either!" Brooke retorted. "You probably don't even care about Lucas." She averted her gaze at the mentioned blonde on the other side of the gym. "But that shouldn't matter; he loves you enough for the both of you."

"He doesn't—"

"Oh but he does, P. Sawyer. I mean, after all, he doesn't regret cheating on me with you. That itself, speaks volumes, don't you think?"

The gym became deathly silent. Peyton glanced around uncomfortably, suddenly aware that everyone had been watching them.

Brooke picked up her duffel bag that somehow fell off the bench and slung it over her shoulder, exiting the gym with a satisfied smile on her face.

She was still hurting, but they didn't need to know that.

--

"Show's over! You can all go home now!" Whitey barked.

"This is all your fault, Pucas" He heard Tim mutter angrily before disappearing into the locker room. Nathan followed him, but not after he sent a dirty look Lucas's way.

Jake walked past, giving him a disappointed look.

He stared at his feet guiltily.

Never in his life had he felt like such an ass.

--

**Credits:**

Down – Something Corporate


End file.
